fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Take Over (Alpha)
|rōmaji= Teiku Ōbā |type=Caster Magic Subspecies Magic Transformation |user=Various }} Take Over ( , Teiku Ōbā; lit. "Confiscation") is an advanced form of Caster Magic and counted as a Subspecies Magic — deriving from the art of Transformation. Alternatively known as the "Soul Theft Arts" (霊盗難技術, Reitōnan Gijutsu), it's not a known form of the Black Arts — something that's been purported about it many times in the past, until later disproven upon analyzing its mechanics. It's later revealed to be one of older forms of magic and stated to be one of the first to be discovered; in its long history, Take Over has evolved over time — gaining many forms, some of which are considered to be more dangerous or versatile than others. In modern times, Take Over has many users — nearly all of whom said to be masters in their respective rights; users of Take Over are often referred to as "Shamans" ( , Shamanzu; lit. "Occult Mediators") by the general public, mainly due to their communication with the souls that they "appropriate". Something that's never mentioned, this magic has close relation to Seith Magic, as some of their mechanics are similar. History Overview Naming Convention Relationship with Subordination Magic Classifications Proxy Forms of Take Over and Spells Like with other magics, there are various forms and transformations associated with Take Over — some of which are known to be even more versatile than modes such as Devil Synchronization and Dragon Force, when used correctly and at the right time. It's said that Shamans that master all the mentioned spell below are truly seen as Take Over masters, being powerful enough to overwhelm any and all obstacles that stands in their way. :Partial Take-Over ( , Pāsharu Teiku Ōbā; lit. "Confiscation Monster Limb"): One of the most common forms of Take Over; Partial Take Over, also referred to as "Beast Arm" (ビースト・アーム, Bīsuto Āmu) for Bestial Soul users, allows the user to only exert the power of an absorbed monster through one of their limbs. They essentially display the ability to subsequently transform one of their limbs into that of the creature's own. When initiating a Partial Take Over, the limb in question loses anything covering it while magical energy gathers and condenses upon it in the form of numerous flat, square-shaped plates, which subsequently disappear, revealing the summoned limb. While ultimately inferior to a full-bodied Take Over, Partial Take Over is much quicker to activate, and can work in a pinch. :Dualist Take-Over ( , Deyuaruisuto Teiku Ōbā; lit. "Twin Confiscation"): Dualist Take Over is a type of Take Over that allows two or more beings to merge into a single Take Over beast. In order to perform Dualist Take Over, two individual mages whose Magical Auras are perfectly in sync with each other focus their minds, flaring up their auras as to allow them to rise exponentially; as they rise into the skies, the two magicians combine their energies — "taking over" the power of two beasts that are memorized by the users, causing an amazing fusion to allow them to fight better than before. It can increase the power, strength, and speed of the Caster(s) — sometimes adding a new skill, such as flying, or swimming. The combined monster is much stronger than the two individual monsters, as it generally merges the physical prowess and abilities of both beasts to provide a terrifying horror that can devastate much of what it stands in its way. :Take-Over Finalizer ( , Teiku Ōbā Fainaraiza; lit. "Confiscation Art"): The Take Over Finalizers are forbidden spells that can change the flow of battle for the Take Over Magician, akin to the ultimate spells or Secret Arts of other magics. :*'OverAssault Mode' ( , Ōbāasaruto Mōdo; lit. "Confiscation Art: Restraint Release"): OverAssault Mode is a Take Over spell that is one of the three Take Over Finalizers — forbidden spells that can change the flow of battle for the magician. OverAssault Mode is a spell that 'upgrades' the current Soul that the user is equipped with into a drastically enhanced form. :*'Chimail Convergence' ( , Kimeiru Konbājensu; lit. "Confiscation Art: Monster Fusion"): Chimail Convergence is a Take Over spell that is one of the three Take Over Finalizers — forbidden spells that can change the flow of battle for the magician. Chimail Convergence allows the user to combine two or more of their Take Over forms to form a newer, more powerful one. List of Known Archetypes Aquatic Soul Alpha.png|link=Oceanic Embodiment|Aquatic Soul Green Soul Alpha.png|link=Mother Nature's Indignation|Green Soul Phoenix Soul Alpha.jpeg|link=Ashen Rebirth|Phoenix Soul Mechanical Symbiosis.png|link=Mechanical Symbiosis|Automaton Soul Insect Soul Pro.png|link=Vermin Infestation|Insect Soul Extinct Soul Pro.png|link=Prehistoric Reversion|Extinct Soul Warrior Soul Alpha.jpg|link=Altruistic Gallantry|Warrior Soul Messenger of Inari.png|link=Messenger of Inari|Kitsune Soul Wild Creature Turmoil.jpg|link=Wild Creature Turmoil|Bestial Soul Otherworldly Eidolon Possession.jpg|link=Otherworldly Eidolon Possession|Quiddity Soul Kirin Soul Alpha.png|link=Take Over: Kirin Soul|Kirin Soul Supernal Soul.jpg|link=Take Over: Supernal Soul|Supernal Soul Hellion Soul Pro.jpg|link=Take Over: Hellion Soul|Hellion Soul Draco Soul Alpha.jpg|link=Take Over: Draco Soul|Draco Soul Inreshrana Signature Magic.jpg|link=Highest Embodiment of Venerated Immortal|Avatar Soul Giant Soul Alpha.jpg|link=Hekatonkheires Thraldom|Giant Soul Frozen Soul Alpha.jpg|link=Niflheimr|Frozen Soul Wyvern Soul Alpha.jpg|link=Take Over: Wyvern Soul (Alpha)|Wyvern Soul Vampire Soul Alpha.jpg|link=Scarlet Moon Feasting|Vampire Soul Fairy Soul Alpha.jpg|link=Pixie Circle|Fairy Soul Nirvana Soul Alpha.jpg|link=Top Transformed Buddha|Nirvana Soul Trivia *The author created this page in an attempt of being organized with all the Take Over variants he created; he also wanted to experiment with the ideas of Take Over that he'll be using in his storyline, being one of the central magics seen. *Weaknesses for each Take Over is based on the counter type system seen in the Pokémon franchise; this is mainly due to the author's variation of Take Over being element-affiliated. *It's unknown why the author got suddenly interested in the magic, but if he had to guess — it may be due to the machinations of a certain user, being infamous for their usage of it. *All information pertaining to the "Proxy Forms of Take Over and Spells" section belongs to Per, with permission of course; all credit goes to her. Category:Caster Magic Category:Take Over Category:Under Construction Category:Alpha's Wondrous Magical World Category:Subspecies Magic